


Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble"





	

Maggie had known bad days, had watched the world burn countless times over, had held screaming widows and comforted broken children.

She had done it all, had seen it all, had survived it all.

Or so she had thought.

She _had_ thought that there was nothing left in the world that would horrify her, would scare her, would cause her to run from a crime scene in order not to contaminate anything with her lost lunch.

But she had been wrong, _oh god_ had she been wrong.

Nothing in all of her years as a police officer, or even as a detective, could have prepared for what they had found in that warehouse.

For what _she_ had found.

Two showers later and she could still smell the blood, the desperation, the lingering stench of death clinging to her skin, as if she were still stood stock still in the middle of the cages, so many cages, and not perched on the edge of the bed she shared with Alex.

"Babe...mags, you 'kay?" Alex mumbles still very much half asleep and she's almost pulled back under until she hears the ragged sob Maggie lets free.

And suddenly warm arms are surrounding her entire being as Maggie finally, _finally_ , breaks.

Harsh sobs slowly turn into hiccuped gasps, slowly turn into silent tears tracking across her cheeks.

And Maggie isn't sure how much time has passed, how much time she has allowed herself to grieve, but she is sure of the ache she feels in her muscles; in her heart.

In her _soul_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex whispers against her temple and Maggie is thankful, so unbelievably thankful that Alex is giving her an out, is letting her know that she doesn't have to repeat her day.

Not now and not anytime soon. If she chooses.

"No, I... I don't think I can." Maggies voice sounds rugged, heartbreakingly painful, as if it had to crawl through miles of broken glass to be heard. And she's almost completely certain that it had. "Can you just hold me?"

So Alex does. And Alex pulls her as close to her own body as she can; and Alex places soft warm kisses across the tense muscles she finds in Maggies neck. And Alex repeats I love you, I love you, _I love you_ into her skin until the words start to blend together. Until they become nothing but senseless babble.

Until Maggies body finally succumbs to sleep.


End file.
